A shot of whiskey
by Bluesky20
Summary: What if after his relationship with River was discovered, Jayne was made to leave by an angry Mal and Simon, but not before giving River a very special gift to remember him bye. Takes place 18 years after BDM and there were no character deaths.
1. Chapter 1- They Meet

Chapter 1- They Meet

Disclaimer: All characters and this verse belong to Joss the Boss. I just like to play with them a bit.

'She looks like her mother. '

That was the first thing that came to mind when Jayne saw the girl who walked into his bar. With long dark brown hair, big beautiful bro…no wait her eyes where blue, and as he looked at her face he could see that not all of her features where her mother. Her mother had a delicate bone structure with soft lines, deadly, but delicate. River's daughter had inherited her mother's grace, but the rest of her body had a harder edge to it. She had a body that showed hours of hard working out and training. She couldn't have been more than fifteen but, judging from the piece strapped to her thigh and the cold glare that she gave any man who looked at her to long, she could handle herself.

"Can I help you?" Jayne asked as she came up to the bar.

"Yeah, I'll have a shot of whiskey, and any information you can give me on Jayne Cobb."

"Well I can help you with info, but for the whiskey I be needing to be seein' some ID." He said with a stern look.

"Fine I'll have some"… she paused to look at what was around "water" She said with a defeated look on her face.

"So" he asked as he set down a bottle of water. "What does a pretty young thing like you need with an ugly old ex-merc like Cobb?"

"You said ex-merc. Does that mean he doesn't go out into the black anymore? That he has settled down?" The girl asked with a hopeful look on her face.

All at once the girls face showed him an eagerness that told him that, while she could handle a piece and had the nerve to enter a bar full of drunks and whores, she was still just a kid.

"I guess you could say he's settled down some. He owns this here bar and lives in an apartment upstairs. Though he does enjoy a good brawl every now and again with any drunks that get out of hand."

"Do you think I could see him? I really need to talk to him."

"Look girly, you ain't even given me a name or a good gorram reason why I should disturb the boss while he has a hangover, and he's pissed that the bartender is late for his shift. So are you gonna give me a name and a reason , or do you need to turn around and go back to wherever it is that you came from?"

The girl paused for a moment and looked him up and down. Then she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye with very familiar blue eyes and said in a voice edged in tension.

"My name is Annabelle Marie Cobb and Jayne Cobb is my father. Is that reason enough for you?"

**A/N: So what do you guys think? This is my first fanfic ever so be gentle. I am looking for any input that you guys want to give for future chapters. So let me know if you guys want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2 - She Knows

Chapter 2 – She knows

**Disclaimer: All right and profits go the Joss the boss.**

**A/N: This chapter is done from Annabelle's POV.**

"My name is Annabelle Marie Cobb and Jayne Cobb is my father. Is that reason enough for you?"

She knew. The minuet she said the words, she knew. The man standing before her was her father. The look on his face said it all. The shock, suspicion, and then; strangely enough, acceptance.

"You're Jayne Cobb. You're my father."

It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact. There was no denying it; all you had to do was look at their eyes. They were the same ice blue, and looking closer you could see that they were father and daughter.

At that time the music that had been playing in the background cut off abruptly. Jayne then yelled "Everyone gets the gorram out we're closing early! " and when it looked like they might take issue with that Annabelle saw take gun out from under the bar that, going from stories she had heard, could only be Vera and yell "NOW!"

One look at the ex-merc and the gun he was holding and the drunks quickly sobered up and the whores hurried up to the third floor and quickly closed the doors to their rooms. The only one who had stayed was Annabelle. She watched as the man she had wanted to meet her whole life put Vera back beneath the bar and come back up with a bottle of whiskey.

"Girl, you want that shot a whisky now?" he asked as he grabbed two glasses and sat down at a table.

"I thought I was too young to have any? And my name is Annabelle, not girl." She said as she sat down across from him.

"Well I need a drink, and since I ain't never liked drinking alone, and you're the only one here, you just got old enough."

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to get something posted, but I have to go to an orientation for my school. Hope you liked it. Oh and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3- Departure

**Disclaimer: All the credit for Firefly and Serenity goes to Joss the Boss. All original characters are mine.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone but, I just started school, and my husband came home from deployment. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**A/N2** **just so everyone knows I do NOT have a beta, if anyone wants the job send me a PM. All mistakes are mine**

Chapter 3 – Departure

Jayne stared at his daughter, his daughter. Just the words made him want another drink. He had always wanted kids, but he thought that after River he would never be able to forget her and settle down with some rim girl. He would always want his little moonbrain assassin.

"So what are you doing here? And why are you by yourself? " He asked as he handed her a drink.

"I'm not by myself I have, I have Aaron with me." She said as she sipped the whiskey.

"Aaron? Isn't that Zoe and Wash's kid?"

"Yeah, he came with me. He said that he wouldn't let anything happen to me while I looked for you."

"Well where is he? Is lettin you just walk into a bar full of drunks protectin you? And what if I hadn't been here? If Jace had been here like he was gonna be, who knows what could have happened to you. Cause let me tell you, he's a good bartender, but a rotten person."

"First of all no one _lets_ me do anything, I can take care of myself, and second he had to stay and resupply the shuttle." Annabelle said with an attitude the Jayne could see was all him.

"OK, forgettin the fact that you came to this bar alone, What are you doing here?" Jayne asked as he poured himself another shot.

"I'm here cause mom is sick. She's been asking for you and Uncle Simon and Papa Mal are too stubborn to come find you themselves." As Annabelle talked, all Jayne could hear over and over again was that his little River was sick and askin for him.

"What do you mean shes sick? How sick? And what she got?" Jayne practically yelled even though she was sittin right there in front of him.

"Well I don't know all that doctor lingo like Uncle Simon and Jenny but moms stoped eating and only talks to either an old capture she has of you or to ask for someone to find you." She said with a sad face.

"How long she been that way? And who's Jenny?"

"Well you see _Dad_ Jennys my sister, and before you jump to any ideas shes my twin, my younger twin. Moms been this way since our birthday two weeks ago, we turned sixteen, and after the party she and Papa Mal got into this horrible fight over what happened all those years ago and she asked him to find you. When he said no and that knowing you, you were probably long dead in some ditch somewhere she broke down and stopped talking." She said as she took another sip of her whiskey.

Jayne sat there trying to take in the fact that not only was the girl sitting in front of him his daughter, but he had another one out there that he had never met. He was also taking in the fact that River needed him.

As he was about to say something, a caramel skinned boy stuck his head in the door and yelled "Annabelle, have you found him cause we gotta go like now. Those people we pissed off earlier found out where we're heading and their set to rob us blind when we get there. "

Jayne made a quick decision. He called up to Lilly, the woman he had run all the girls that worked out of his bar. " Lilly, get down here I need you to talk to you!" As the tall blonde walked down the stairs Jayne reached behind the bar and grabbed Vera and a sack of belongings.

"Lilly, I need you to watch the bar for me while I'm gone. I got some business to handle with my daughter and I'll be back in a couple of months. Oh, and make sure my rooms are fixed up nice, I'm bringing home my woman and our daughters." And with that he lead Annabelle and her friend out the door to docks and from there to Serenity.

**A/N: So what does everyone think. Sorry it's been so long but my life has been crazy right now.**


End file.
